Percy Jackson Oneshots
by Caramel Panda
Summary: Just oneshots my friends and I made. Dont expect grammar.


_Blablabla_ = thoughts

_Blablabla_ = italian

Nico POV

I can't believe he is making me do this. I didn't even want to go to this stupid party.

"Why do I even have to go? I don't like parties."

"Because I don't want you hobbled up in your cabin. You will make friends ever if I have to force you!"

"It will be good for you Nico" Annabeth added. Stupid party, stupid Percy, stupid Annabeth for making me go to the party.

_TIME SKIP_ the party_

It's official. I'd rather be in the field of punishment than at this party. Everyone was either making out or grinding on each other. I don't know if this is just me being old fashion but I thought all of this was disgusting.

"Isn't it gross that this is what our generation sees as having fun" I turned back and saw my best friend Megan Soter daughter of Iris. I know, daughter of rainbows best friends with the son of death weird I know.

"Thank the gods! I thought I had to go through this alone." Her rainbow colored eyes shined with mischief. "As if I would let my best friend go through hell alone. That would be cruel. Oh yeah don't drink the punch.

Percy POV

"Hey Butch have you seen Nico?" I asked looking for the depressed looking Italian midget.

"Yeah, he's with Megan. Why?"

"You see my friend I have, an idea. We are going to get Nico and Megan to go out, finally."

Butch closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay what do you need me to do?"

Conner, Travis, and Leo popped out of nowhere.

"Can we help?" They asked on sync.

Nico POV

Awhile Megan and I were talking I saw her brother come up behind her.

"Uhh Nico, Per" her brother grabbed her and ran. What Hades is wrong with this camp? I felt hands on my arm hold them down, one covered my mouth.

"This is for your own good." I heard behind me. We were running. We came to a sudden stop. A door opened and I was thrown in. The person shut the door behind me. I landed on something soft.

"Nici. Get. Off. Off. Me." I looked down and saw that I had landed on Megan's boob. My face felt hotter than Hephaestus's flames.

"S-s-sorry" I stuttered. _Quit stuttering idiot_. I got off her and looked around. We were in a smallish closest. In complete darkness. Gezz who ever put us in here are some stupid people.

"Hold my hand." I told her. Well I guess it sounded as weird as felt saying. "I-I-I mean so I can shadow travel us out of here." She gave me a thoughtful look.

"When you shadow travel you can go anywhere in the world right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've never been to McDonald's before." She said shyly as a light blush spread across her cheeks. Thank the gods for night vision!

"Well I guess we're having a field trip then."

_TIME SKIP_ MCDONALDS_

"I would like two big macs and one chicken select." I told the cashier.

"Nico what's a chicken select?"

"It's like fried chicken. So, Megan, where do you want to go now?"

"How does Italy sound?"

"_Andiamo"_

_AT THE PARY_FOUR HOURS LATER_

Percy POV

Well the Stoll brothers spiked the punch and I'm getting this feeling that we were forgetting something.

"Hey Butch, are we forgetting something?" His hazy eyes went clear.

"MEGAN AND NICO! WE FORGOT MEGAN AND NICO!" We ran to the closet and saw that it was empty.

"I swear Jackson, if that demon from the depths of hell hurt my sweet, innocent, little sister I will kill you and him. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" It's unbelievable to think that someone with a rainbow tattoo can be this scary. I ran up to Conner, Travis, and Leo.

"We need to find Nico and Megan NOW!" As soon as I said that Nico and Megan walk through the door laughing. Butch ran up to them, pushing Nico over, and inspecting his little sister for any signs of harm.

"_Quello che il Ade è sbagliato con te_." Butch looked at her blankly.

"What did you do to my little sister."

"Calm down we just went to Italy for a couple hours and she picked up the language."

"Italy. What were you two doing in Italy?" Megan and Nico looked at each other and laughed.

"What happens in Italy, stays in Italy."


End file.
